Tocar Suelo
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [UA] [Shonenai] [lime] [KaiTaka] Porque después de tocar suelo, es imposible salir solo.


**Nota de Autora**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai! ¿no sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -!!!! Bueh…no tal cual…mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Kai/Takao, mención leve de Yuriy/Rei, Michael/Max, Zeo/Takao, Steve/Max

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos.

**-------------------**

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos y cosas varias._

Narración.

**Recuerdos.**

**-------------------**

**Tocar Suelo**

(by HarukoFLCL)

_No me agrada este sujeto._

Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo conocí.

Él sólo se apareció delante de mi con esa sonrisa mañosa que aprendería a querer con el tiempo, el cabello bicolor brillante hecho un completo desastre y ese increíble par de ojos color rojo sangre. Se apareció, me quitó el estúpido avión de papel que había hecho con mi guía de biología y lo lanzó lejos de mi vista y de mi alcance.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?!_

Mi nombre es Kinomiya Takao, tengo 27 años y voy a narrarles una historia. La historia de cómo conocí a Hiwatari Kai. Mi pareja, mi amante y mi mayor dolor de cabeza.

Todo comenzó a mediados de mi segundo año de preparatoria.

**-"¡Hey!"- protestó Takao dispuesto a cortar cabezas –"¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡Ese papel era mío!"-**

Quizá debería explicarme un poco primero.

Cuando conocí a Kai, me encontraba perdido en un laberinto incoloro que parecía no tener fin. Las cosas en casa no marchaban bien…a decir verdad, nunca lo habían hecho, pero por aquel entonces el quiebre final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y mi vida había perdido absolutamente todos los puntos cardinales que me habían sacado adelante hasta el momento.

Mi abuelo, el único que evitaba el colapso de nuestra triste imitación de familia, falleció por aquellas fechas tras una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. Mi hermano se fue de casa sin recordar siquiera mi existencia, mi padre…mi padre nunca fue más que un cero a la izquierda y mi madre estaba más preocupada de mantener a sus amantes sexualmente satisfechos que de mí.

Por aquel entonces tenía 16-17 años y todo terminó reflejándose en mis calificaciones, asistencias al colegio y las poco recomendables compañías de las que comencé a rodearme. Ya estaba bastante _sucio_ para cuando conocí a Kai y sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que había cumplido los 17 años.

**El extraño chico se limitó a sonreírle de forma sarcástica.**

**-"No me digas"- se burló el bicolor grisáceo sentándose junto a él –"Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza"-**

**Takao se sonrojó levemente. Vale, esa no había sido su declaración más brillante.**

** -"Con respecto al papel,"- continuó él –"no parecías muy animado mientras lo veías. Tú fuiste quién hizo un avión con él, yo sólo me limité a lanzarlo"-**

**-"Ya me di cuenta"- gruñó molesto –"De todas formas, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? Es horario de clases y esta prohibido que los estudiantes suban a la azotea"-**

**-"Eso no te importa, enano"- respondió el otro sin darle importancia –"De todas formas, tú también estas faltando a clases ¿no? Ahórrate las preguntas y guarda silencio. Quiero dormir"-**

**-"¡¿A quién llamas enano?!"- chilló Takao furioso.**

**-"Cállate. Eres molesto"-**

Esa fue la primera conversación que tuve con él. Y créanme cuando les digo que salí odiándolo sin siquiera saber su nombre.

A partir de ese día, Hiwatari Kai comenzó a invadir mi vida paulatinamente. Durante ese mes lo vi sólo cinco veces más, todas y cada una de ellas en el mismo lugar: la azotea de la preparatoria. Era perfecto, pues extrañamente los alumnos acostumbraban a aventurarse por aquel sector.

Con cada encuentro que teníamos conocía un poco más acerca de él. Para la quinta vez que lo vi ya sabía su nombre, su edad, sus calificaciones y su salón.

Él nunca mencionaba nada de su familia y yo nunca preguntaba, a cambio, yo también podía guardar silencio y él tampoco parecía interesado en preguntar.

Ese era el único acuerdo que teníamos.

_Sin preguntas. Tú con tu vida y yo con la mía_.

El único acuerdo y ni siquiera lo habíamos hecho con palabras. Después me daría cuenta de que ese no era su tema favorito… teníamos algo e común.

**-"¿Hiwatari?"- Takao pestañeó curioso –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-**

**-"Eso no te importa"- gruñó Kai fríamente –"Métete en tus asuntos"-**

**Takao frunció el seño. Algo había pasado ahí. Hacía cuatro meses que conocía a Hiwatari y hace bastante tiempo que habían dejado de tratarse mal.**

**El mayor sólo subía a la azotea los martes y jueves en horarios fijos. Takao lo sabía porque él pasaba todo el tiempo ahí, desde la mañana hasta entrada la tarde. Por aquella razón le extrañó verlo aquel lunes tan temprano.**

**-"¿Algún problema?"- preguntó el moreno intentando probar suerte.**

**-"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia"-**

**Takao apretó los labios y entrecerró los bonitos ojos en un mohín de disgusto que Kai ignoró fríamente.**

**-"Algo sucede contigo"- insistió –"Estas actuando extraño"-**

**-"Pues entonces simplemente déjame tranquilo y espera a que actúe normal nuevamente. No tienes motivos para soportarme"-**

**-"Si los tengo"- porfió Takao.**

**-"¿Los tienes?"- preguntó el mayor sarcástico.**

**Takao tragó duramente cuando lo vio incorporarse, Kai le sacaba casi una cabeza y media.**

** -"¿Cuáles?"- preguntó fríamente haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez, provocando un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del moreno –"No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo"-**

Aún aquel recuerdo me pone enfermo.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que golpeé a Kai, la última vez que subí a la azotea aquel año y la última vez que pisé la preparatoria en mucho tiempo.

Por aquel entonces no quise admitirlo, pero su comentario había logrado herirme.

Kai, de alguna forma que aún no consigo comprender del todo, logró colarse en mi vida convirtiéndose en el norte que había perdido con la muerte de mi abuelo.

El primer sentimiento que le profesé fue desagrado, el segundo confianza seguido prontamente por una tímida sensación de amistad que fue incrementándose con el tiempo y para cuando cumplíamos casi tres meses de frecuentarnos, una extraña sensación que crecía lentamente y se había metido a la fuerza en mi pecho lo llenaba todo.

Una sensación a la que en ese entonces no fui capaz de ponerle nombre: amor.

Me había enamorado de Hiwatari Kai sin ser capaz de evitarlo y ni siquiera sabía que había sucedido.

Que no me considerara un amigo había golpeado todo el pequeño mundo que había logrado levantar gracias a la presencia constante de él.

Él era importante para mí, pero yo no era más que un innecesario pasatiempo para él.

Ese conocimiento lo derrumbó todo y sólo conseguí caer más bajo de lo que ya estaba.

Sin la azotea de la preparatoria, ya no había más lugares donde esconderme durante las clases, no al menos que pudiesen ser permanentes. Mi casa jamás sería una opción y paseándome por ahí corría el riesgo de ser capturado por algún policía.

Fue entonces cuando me terminé de refugiar por completo en él.

Zeo había sido compañero mío durante primaria y secundaria.

De niño nunca me agradó del todo. Consumía drogas, bebía, robaba e incluso corría el rumor de que había asesinado a una persona.

Tras la muerte de mi abuelo y mi constante rechazo a todo lo que me rodeaba volví a encontrarme con Zeo.

**-"¿Kinomiya?"- Takao miró al frente cuado sintió que lo llamaban. Su abuelo había muerto hace dos semanas, de su padre no sabía nada desde hace meses, su madre había convertido en un prostíbulo la casa y su hermano se había marchado hace tres días con paradero desconocido.**

**Él, por su parte, llevaba dos días sentado en aquel sucio callejón, revolcándose en su miseria y viendo sin ver a la gente pasar por la concurrida calle aledaña desde la oscuridad.**

**Enfocó la vista sólo para encontrar un par de grandes y sorprendidos ojos color agua marina.**

**-"¿Te conozco?"- preguntó desorientado.**

**-"¡Claro! Fuimos compañeros en primaria y secundaria ¿me recuerdas? Mi nombre es Zeo"-**

Para cuando conocí a Kai llevaba ya casi un año frecuentándolo a él, al antro que era su mundo y a sus poco recomendables amistades.

De noche pasaba más con él que en mi casa. En aquel mundo tenía todo lo que quería y creía necesitar. No estaba mi madre, no estaban sus amantes, no estaban sus asquerosos gemidos llenándolo todo de noche y no estaba mi hermano tampoco. El dinero venía fácil estando con Zeo y la única razón por la que no me había abandonado al mundo de la droga y el alcohol era simplemente en memoria de mi abuelo, pero aún así ingería ambas cosas de vez en cuando.

Si lo pienso ahora, la delgada, frágil y odiada figura de mi madre si sirvió de algo por aquel entonces. Sólo por no parecerme a ella dejé el sexo de lado, aunque de vez en cuando acostumbraba a revolcarme con Zeo o algún otro desconocido.

Por eso digo que para cuando conocí a Kai ya estaba bastante sucio.

A partir del quiebre con Kai me hundí más en ese mundo. Un mes después de la pelea ya no pasaba por casa. Vivía con Zeo, pues él tampoco asistía a la preparatoria y no éramos los únicos. Habían más, muchos más.

Así fue como conocí a Rei Kong y a Mizuhara Max.

Aquel vicioso estilo de vida era una bendición. Nos hacía olvidarlo todo.

Zeo era el jefe, nosotros sólo lo seguíamos sin preguntar. Robábamos y traficábamos droga. De vez en cuando, se nos ordenaba satisfacer los instintos más bajos de algunas personas importantes de aquel infierno y nosotros sólo obedecíamos.

Nadie podía tocarnos un pelo. Zeo nos protegía como lo que éramos: su familia. Y Zeo era poderoso.

Sólo cuando se trataba de alguien muy importante nos tocaba trabajar a nosotros tres. De lo contrario, podíamos hacer lo que queríamos con nuestras vidas.

He de decir que la siguiente aparición de Kai en mi vida no fue en el momento más indicado. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde el quiebre. Yo estaba pronto a cumplir los 18 y para aquel entonces ya no recordaba a Kai, pero tampoco lo había olvidado.

En aquel tiempo no me di cuenta, pero había algo que todas mis conquistas y amantes durante aquellos seis meses tenían en común: los ojos rojizos o el cabello bicolor.

La nueva aparición de Kai en mi vida lo pondría todo de cabeza y destruiría el nuevo refugio que me había construido. Zeo no sería capaz de _salvarme_ esta vez, sólo conseguiría hacer un nuevo y esta vez definitivo quiebre en mi vida.

**Takao gimió del más puro deleite restregándose contra la fornida y casi perfecta figura de su última conquista. Un hombre de unos 25 años con ojos rojizos, cabello teñido de morado y unas manos enormes que recorrían su cuerpo sin el menor recato, hombre del cual ya no recordaba ni el nombre.**

**_El Infierno_ era el nombre del antro en el que se encontraban aquella noche. Zeo tenia negocios ahí y, completamente aburridos, él, Max y Rei habían terminado bebiendo en exceso y medianamente drogados.**

**En el transcurso de la noche los tres se habían separado. Rei se revolcaba con un desconocido perdido en alguna esquina por ahí. Dentro de su voladera, Takao había jurado verlo gemir bajo el peso y constantes penetraciones de un chico con ojos color gris. Max, por su parte, estaba intentando deshacerse de Michael quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con tener sexo en aquellos momentos y mucho menos estar a favor de que Max buscara a otro que sí quisiera joderlo como una bestia hasta dejarlo sin poder sentarse en al menos una semana.**

**Para nadie era un misterio que Michael estaba enamorado de Max y que tenía intenciones de sacarlo de aquella mierda en cuanto el rubio lo aceptara…para nadie excepto Zeo. Si Zeo se enteraba, Michael podría perder algo más que el poder acercarse a Max. Zeo era peligroso.**

**Por su parte, después de vagar y bailar descaradamente con un montón de sujetos a los que corría mano con igual descaro y quienes le devolvían el _saludo_ con igual pasión, se encontró a sí mismo de frente con un par de bonitos ojos color rojo que lo miraba con atención y curiosidad, medianamente desenfocados por el alcohol. Takao sólo había sonreído antes de ponerse a bailar con él. Al parecer, esa noche terminaría en algún rincón al igual que Rei.**

**Y después de un baile lo suficientemente atrevido como para dejarlo semi-erecto en conjunto con un par de candentes besos que le dejarían los labios hinchados por el resto de la noche, habían terminado contra una pared cercana a la puerta del baño.**

**El sujeto sentado en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared, sujetando el perfecto y redondo trasero de Takao con ambas manos, estrujándolo, empujando hacia su propia pelvis y moviendo sus propias caderas en respuesta, tratando de hacer más fuerte el contacto; conciente que el joder a ese precioso niño de ojos color azul tormenta sería el cielo.**

**Takao, por otro lado, estaba sentado sobre él, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso a ambos lados de las piernas de su casual amante, con los nudillos blancos, apretando sus puños contra la misma pared donde el otro apoyaba su espalda; besándolo agresivamente, gruñendo de vez en cuando y soltando uno que otro quejido al sentir un roce especialmente bueno en su ya casi completamente erecto miembro, sintiendo los dientes clavarse en su cuello. Ambas camisas abiertas ya por completo.**

**Takao soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la fría mano de _él _ recorriendo su pecho y el agresivo mordisco en uno de sus pezones. Como recompensa, Takao se contorsionó un poco para rozar su entrada contra el miembro de él.**

**Entre jadeos, consiguió abrir los pantalones del sujeto y bajar los ajustados boxer color blanco, dándole liberta a un miembro que se le antojó algo pequeño.**

**Un prominente gemido llenó sus oídos cuando lo rozó con un dedo. Takao sólo rió divertido, sintiendo como las manos del hombre luchaban con su cremallera, consiguiendo colarlas entre su ropa interior y comenzando a masajear sin penetrar la entrada con uno de sus dedos. Takao se estremeció al contacto.**

**Entre gruñidos inteligibles y movimientos bruscos, Takao se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado hacia el baño, presionado contra una fría y sucia pared cubierta de azulejos y con su miembro restregándose dolorosamente contra el miembro del otro. Ya ambos con los pantalones abajo.**

**Un par de bezos y manoseos después, el hombre lo alejó de la pared ubicándose él en su lugar y obligándolo a hincarse frente a él.**

**Las intenciones eran claras y dentro de su drogada cabeza, Takao sólo pudo reírse nuevamente antes de darle unas pequeñas lengüetadas a su hombría y engullirla glotonamente. La mano del tipo empujando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía la pelvis intentado joderle la boca más profundamente.**

**Y Takao lo hacía bien. Tenía práctica, podía con ello y disfrutaba haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba a sí mismo.**

**Ni tres minutos llevaban en ello cuando Takao se vio jalado lejos.**

**Confundido y molesto se giró para encarar al responsable, pero con el fuerte tirón lo único que consiguió fue quedar sentado en el piso.**

**Su acompañante protestó enseguida. Él no estaba borracho, bebido sí, pero no borracho. El hombre ni siquiera supo qué le había golpeado antes de quedar noqueado sobre el piso.**

**Takao soltó una risita tonta al ver la sangre que emanaba de su nariz. Cuando logró enfocar por fin, se encontró con un par de furiosos ojos color carmín muerte que no veía desde hace meses.**

**Hiwatari Kai, con los brazos cruzados, estaba parado frente a él.**

**-"Estas drogado"-**

No. Definitivamente, ese no fue el mejor momento para que me encontrara.

Aún, lo poco que recuerdo, me hace sentir escalofríos. Recuerdo su furia, recuerdo lo doloroso que fue su agarre cuando me puso de pie, lo bruscamente que me subió los pantalones y cerró mi camisa y también recuerdo los gritos, mi llanto y su silencio.

Recuerdo el odio que sentí contra él en esos momentos, el golpe que intenté darle y en el que fallé miserablemente y después de eso ya no hay más recuerdos.

Todo lo anterior esta confuso en mi cabeza. Mi siguiente recuerdo es haber despertado en un lujoso apartamento la noche siguiente…con una resaca de los mil demonios.

Esa fue la última vez que me mezclé drogas y alcohol, la última vez que me drogué, la última vez que pisé _El Infierno_ y la última vez que ingerí alcohol en mucho tiempo.

Mi vida dando otro inesperado giro frente a mis ojos…claro, en aquel tiempo no lo sabía.

**-"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- murmuró Takao intentando incorporarse. Una feroz punzada en su cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de que era mala idea siquiera pensar en hacerlo –"¡Acuh! Mi cabeza…me va a matar"-**

**Sentía como todo le daba vueltas…**

**-'_Resaca…supongo_'- pensó masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos –"Tengo que dejar de mezclar sexo, drogas y alcohol…Zeo tiene razón, no estamos en los 80'…aún no sé cómo esa generación sobrevivió"- **

**-"Puedes descartar la parte del _sexo_. No alcanzaste a llegar muy lejos en ese aspecto"- siseó una fría voz desde su derecha.**

**Takao se incorporó rápidamente, algo asustado. Su cabeza protestó de inmediato.**

**-"Mierda…"- maldijo bajito apretando más su cabeza con ambas manos mientras se hacía un ovillo en la cómoda cama y enterraba su rostro en la almohada. En aquel lugar había un extraño pero familiar aroma al que no sabía ponerle cara –"Me voy a morir"- lloriqueó.**

**-"Y te lo tendría bien merecido, Kinomiya"-**

**-"Gracias, quien quiera que sea"- respondió sarcástico intentando recobrarse.**

**Un pequeño silencio secundó a eso, dándole tiempo a Takao para recuperarse y lograr sentarse esta vez en la cama lenta y exitosamente.**

**El peliazul-tormenta soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y satisfacción al lograr su objetivo; fue entonces cuando recordó varias cosas, entre ellas, que estaba en una habitación desconocida con algún tipo igual de desconocido.**

**-"Debes sentirte como la mierda"- comentó él con un tono de voz que a Takao se le antojó odiosamente burlón –"Te daría agua o algo para ayudarte, pero no es como si te merecieras algo de ayuda"-**

**Takao encaró una ceja ante la última frase intentando recordar algo de la _noche anterior_, pero su cabeza parecía no querer cooperar.**

**-"Y ¿se puede saber quién demonios eres?"- preguntó molesto, dirigiendo sus ojos al rincón de la habitación desde donde emanaba la voz.**

**La silueta se le hizo vagamente familiar. Entrecerró sus ojos intentado acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y al no conseguirlo se removió algo inquieto.**

**Tomó algo de aire al notar que el otro parecía negarse a responder y se armó de valor. Él no era ninguna princesita indefensa, si el otro quería problemas, problemas tendría.**

**-"¿Podrías hacerme el favor de prender la luz?"- preguntó con tono aburrido, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama –"La verdad, me gusta ver el rostro de la gente con la que hablo"-**

**Más silencio. Takao se removió de nuevo, estaba realmente tenso. Entonces, un pequeño suspiro por parte del tipo llamó su atención.**

**-"Si así lo prefieres"- susurró el otro moviendo la mano hacia el interruptor.**

**Takao se llevó ambas manos a los ojos cuando la luz lo golpeó de lleno, cegándolo. Cuando logró acostumbrarse, la visión le arrancó un jadeo, le cortó la respiración y, por sobretodo, le quitó el habla.**

**Frente a él, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la fría mirada sangre sobre él, estaba Hiwataria Kai.**

**El estomago de Takao se revolvió en el acto y unas feroces ganas de vomitar invadieron su mundo. Todo comenzó a girar nuevamente y lo siguiente que supo fue estar devolviendo toda la basura que había ingerido en el retrete de Kai, con él acariciándole la espalda.**

**-"¿Te encuentras mejor?"- preguntó suavemente el bicolor al rato, entregándole una taza de café caliente.**

**-"Si, gracias"- respondió él en un murmullo, sentándose en la cama –"¿D-dónde estamos, Hiwatari?"-**

**-"Estamos en mi apartamento"- respondió –"Te encontré en un antro…estabas borracho, drogado y a punto de revolcarte con un desconocido… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?"- **

**Y todos los eventos de esa noche volvieron a Takao como una película de mala calidad. El estomago volvió a revolvérsele, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió asco de sí mismo.**

_**Kai lo había visto todo.**_

**-"Si"- susurró bajito –"Lo recuerdo"-**

**Y nuevamente cayeron en un incomodo silencio.**

**-"Cuando los vi, creí que te estaba forzando"- comentó el mayor –"Después, cuando te miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de lo drogado que estabas"-**

**-"Y-yo lo siento"-**

**Y fue entonces cuando, con sorpresa, Takao terminó recostado en la cama, con Kai sobre él aprisionándose ambos brazos contra el colchón por las muñecas. La taza de café había rodado en alguna dirección que Takao desconocía, su contenido siendo absorbido por la alfombra.**

**-"¡Mentira! ¡No lo sientes!"- gritó el mayor. Takao lo vio morderse el labio inferior. Sus ojos hechos dos gemas color rubí –"¿Qué te hizo llegar a esto Takao? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?"-**

**-"Kai…me duele"- se quejó el ojiazul intentado zafarse del agarre del otro –"¡Kai! ¡Me lastimas, quítate!"-**

**-"¡No! Quiero respuestas. No sabes cuanto te he buscado estos meses. Pero no estabas en tu casa y no tienes amigos en la preparatoria"- continuó aplicando más fuerza –"No fue agradable encontrarte, Takao. No en esas condiciones. ¡No mientras se la chupabas a ese sujeto!"-**

**-"¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi vida!"- gritó el menor sintiendo los ojos picar y lagrimas caer por sus mejillas –"¡No somos amigos! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste! ¡No tienes motivos para preocuparte por mí! ¡No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí!"-**

**-"¡¿Entonces quieres que te deje tranquilo?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que puedas drogarte y acostarte con el primer imbécil que se te cruce?! ¡Te estas matando, Tako! ¡No voy a permitirlo!"-**

**-"¡Si me estoy matando es asunto mío! ¡No Interfieras!"- A estas alturas las lágrimas caían firmemente por sus mejillas –"¡No eres quién para reclamarme! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No sabes nada! ¡A nadie le importa que termine muerto! ¡No hay nadie ahí para mí! ¡Sólo tengo a Zeo, a Rei y a Max! ¡No voy a permitir que me los quites!"-**

**Los labios de Kai sobre los suyos propios fue la respuesta que recibió a lo último. Un beso hambriento, feroz y doloroso.**

**-'_No quiero esto_'- pensó Takao cerrando los ojos, intentando separar esa boca que tanto había deseado probar de la suya –'_No de esta manera_'-**

**-"¿Entonces prefieres esto?"- preguntó Kai con un siseo. Sus ojos rojos completamente metalizados. Su mano derecha recorriendo con descaro y movimientos brusco el pequeño cuerpo bajo él por sobre la ropa. Takao sintió terror, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de todas formas –"¡¿Esto es lo quieres?! ¡Porque esto es todo lo que tendrás si sigues por ese camino! ¡Ahora soy yo, pero en el futuro lo harán muchos más! Y no lo voy a permitir. A mi sí me importas, Kinomiya. No voy a dejar que te sigas hundiendo"-**

**-"No sabes nada de mi"- volvió susurrar bajito, con los ojos apretados. No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo, no de esa forma, no de Kai –"No deberías intervenir en mi vida"-**

**-"Es cierto"- murmuró Kai hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Takao, alejando su mano derecha de él –"No te conozco, no sé nada sobre ti. Pero no me importaría escucharlo"-**

Y así fue como Kai entró en mi vida nuevamente, sólo que en esta ocasión no volvería a salir. Se quedaría ahí para siempre, junto a mi.

Aquella noche le narré mi vida, le conté sobre mi padre y sus golpes, sobre cómo habíamos terminado viviendo con el abuelo, sobre la enfermedad del último y su muerte, sobre mi hermano, sobre mi madre, sobre Zeo, sobre Max y sobre Rei; sobre mi vida y sobre mí.

Kai me abrazó, me acarició el pelo y me besó la frente. Sólo dijo una frase.

**-"Ahora me tienes a mí"-**

Y era verdad. Desde ese entonces lo tengo a él. No como yo quería en un principio, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando.

Abandoné a Zeo. Esa fue una mala época para él. Al principio se había negado, había intentado atacar a Kai, pero Kai era un Hiwatari y si Zeo era poderoso, el bicolor lo era mucho más. Con el tiempo no lo quedó otra que desistir.

Max huyó a Estados Unidos con Michael semanas después y Rei…después de esa noche, Rei desapareció. No lo volví a ver hasta dos años después.

Yo volví a la preparatoria y después logré entrar a la universidad de Kyoto. Ahí me encontré a Rei. Vivía junto a un ruso llamado Ivanov Yuriy, amigo de la infancia de Kai. Ese día me di cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo.

Un día, un año después, cuando yo estaba por cumplir los 21 años, Max regresó a Japón, con su linda sonrisa mucho más opaca de lo que recordaba.

Michael estaba muerto. Un accidente de tráfico se lo había llevado dos meses antes.

Tres meses después de su llegada, un norteamericano llamado Steve llegó tras él. Era alto, fornido y apuesto. Estaba enamorado de Max y por el leve brillo que emitió su sonrisa cuando lo vio, todos supimos que Max estaría bien.

Pasaron tres años más hasta que un día, la foto de Zeo apareció en el periódico. Estaba muerto. Según el diario, un ajuste de cuentas.

No asistimos al funeral. Nosotros lo velamos al día siguiente. La muerte de Zeo significaba terminar de dar vuelta una hoja que para ninguno de los tres era agradable, pero aún así sentimos su muerte. Le debías mucho y a la vez nada. Él había estado ahí para nosotros cuando nadie más lo había hecho, aunque fuese también por él que terminamos como lo hicimos.

**-"Ya es hora de irnos, Max"- susurró Steve afirmándolo por los hombros.**

**--"Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Rei"- susurró Yuriy jalándolo despacito.**

**Ambos chicos sonrieron a sus respectivas parejas y con una última mirada a la tumba de aquel que había sido un hermano mayor para todos, se marcharon.**

**-"¿Estas bien, Takao?"- preguntó Kai rodeándolo por la cintura –"creo que también deberíamos marcharnos. Es tarde y deben estar por cerrar el cementerio"-**

**-"Tienes razón Kai. Es sólo que él fue….muy importante para mi"-**

**-"Lo sé"- sonrió el mayor acariciando su mejilla.**

**-"Siempre estuve solo después de la muerte de mi abuelo, hasta que él apareció y ahora esta muerto"-**

**-"No te preocupes, ahora me tienes a mí"- sonrió el otro y Takao respondió a su sonrisa.**

**Era cierto, ahora tenía a Kai. Takao miró la tumba por última vez antes de marcharse. Donde quiera que estuviese, Zeo podía estar tranquilo.**

**Ahora todos tenían a alguien.**

**FIN.**

Mmm…lo sé, en mi profile dice que no ando de parranda, que estoy muerta….y de cierta forma es verdad xDU. Se preguntarán qué demonios hago aquí en ese caso ¿o.o? Puesssss…sólo viene a darme una vuelta. Seguí escribiendo fics en otra sección y me entró la nostalgia, así que decidí venir aquí (la que me vio nacer) y publicar un fic para que vean lo que he evolucionado en redacción.

Se que este one-shot no tiene trama, pero considerando los acontecimientos…pues. Sólo espero que les haya gustado :D!!!

No sé si el viejo círculo sigue por estos lares. A la única que he visto con historias recientes es Nancy, pero quiero dejarle mis saludos a todas: a Oro, a Zei, a Kokoro y por supuesto que también a Nancy, a Lizz y a Arashi. Y a todos lo que también publicaron en _La época de oro _ xDD!

¡Sólo para recordar buenos tiempos, chicas! ¡Este corto va para ustedes!

Espero que la sección renazca algún día desde las cenizas.

Atte

..:::Yuu


End file.
